paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW patrol: attack of the robot force season2
intro: https://youtu.be/0zysqKt71KE 1 to 2, (notice: all pups tobots are robot pup, but light is a normal robot). episode 1: true love. at the training center. chase: tobot cop, transformation. transformation sequence. cop: tobot cop, ready for action. chase: cop, shock blast. cop: shock blast. jasper: hoist, transformation. transformation sequence. jasper: hoist, mega blast. hoist: mega blast. skye: dash, transform. transformation sequence. skye: dash, tornado spin. dash (female voice): tornado spin. rocky: trash, transform. transformation sequence. rocky: trash, recycled sword. trash: recycled sword. rubble: bolder, transform. transformation sequence. rubble: bolder, rock slide. bolder: rock slide. everest: frost, transform. transformation sequence. everest: forst, frozen blast frost (female voice): frozen blast. zuma: splash, twansform. transformation sequence. zuma: splash, watew blast. splash (female voice): water blast. ryder: light, transform. transformation sequence. ryder: light, sonic punch. light: sonic punch. PAW patrol: tobots. everest: forst. ryder: light. zuma: splash. rubble: bolder. rocky: trash. skye: dash. jasper: hoist. chase: cop. marshall: heat. PAW patrol: omega, integration. transformation sequence. omega: ready for battle. jake: that is so cool. carlos: didn´t u said that it would tak a moth? ryan: rocky helped me. rocky: ur welcome. skye: neon, can i talk to u? neon: sure. in the PAW patroller. skye: i have a crush on marshall. neon: wait, dosen´t chase have a crush on u? skye: yeah, but marshall is so kind and helpfull and cute and... neon: ok ok, i get it, just be ur self. skye: ok neon, thanks. neon: ur welcome. at the park. marshall: so skye, what did u wanted to say? skye: marshall, u are the kindes pup i ever meet and this few years has been amazing so, would u like to be my boyfriend? marshall (blushing): skye, i would love to be ur boyfriend. episode 2: love hurts. after that, marshall and skye have been dating for 3 days but neder the pilots nor the PAW patrol know about that, except neon. chase started to get jealous and aways was spying on them, that is until 1 day. chase: what are those 2 doing? zuma: SUB CHASE!!!! chase: (gasp) ZUMA, what the hell !?! zuma: (laught) dude uw weaction was so funny, but sewiously what awe u doing? chase: n-n-nothing..... zuma: uhum, so u awe not spying on mawshall and skye? chase: y-yes. zuma: uhum, yeah sure. chase: ok, im spying on them. zuma: let me guess, ur jealous. chase: n-n-n-n-no, m-m-maybe. zuma: chase? chase: (pant*) i am jealous. zuma: it´s best that u tell hew what u fell dolly radio: guys we need help, tritan 2 is attacking the city. zuma: let´s go, after that tell hew uw fellings in the city center. dolly, dylan and guk: tobots, tranform. https://youtu.be/XzY4GhpGrJM?list=PLxAqlO4zbr3NSBzZ45LzVUIKpe3cZkF-W&t=1326 dylan: z spider glue. z: spider glue, that´s what i do. the glue then got stuck on the arm of tritan 2 but even so he released 2 missiles toward z and k dolly: d, shield d: shield. guk: k, Ap tchagui. k: ap tchagui. soon marshall, skye, zuma and chase arrived. marshall, skye, zuma and chase: tobots, transform. transformation sequence. marshall: heat, fire slash. skye: dash, tornado spin. heat: fire slash. dash: tornado spin. zuma: splash, watew blast. tritan 2: u new tobots are strong, but, if u don´t mind, i bring some old friends of urs. suddenly a van has turned into a robot and 2 construction vehicles will also become robots. zero: first mission: destroy the pilots, second mission: destroy the tobots. acne: this kids never learn, but that is a good thing. back to the city. chase: cop, shock blast. cop: shock blast. constructibot1: missiles. constructibot2: cement ball. marhsall: guk!!! guk looks at the cement ball going towards him guk: GAAAAAHHH. w: ice blast-blast-blast. dolly: nathan, timmy, neon, hena. nathan: we need to form quadram. hena, neon and dolly: hum. https://youtu.be/u9RN20j5v4s?list=PLxAqlO4zbr3NN6JLv0W-HzHtlZ0ro5iJx&t=193 nathan: quadran, eyzaguirre. neon, hena and dolly: eyzaguirre. quadran: eyzaguirre. quadran takes down all bots. tritan 2: time to go, ill see u next time, guys let´s go. zuma: u 4 did gweat. hena: haha, thanks. after that they ween back to the base. chase (blushing): skye can i talk to u? skye: sure what is it? chase: i love u. skye: w-w-w-what? chase (blushing): i have a crush on u sence we meet. skye: sorry chase, b-b-b-but i don´t fell the same for u. U see me and marshall are.... chase´s heart shattered in to pieces. chase: u...and...marshall...are...dating? In that moment, Chase felt his heart shatter. His best friend. The one who was like a brother to him… was with Chase's crush. Skye, the one who he had loved in his heart from the day he first gazed upon her eyes. A series of emotions flew through Chase. Shock that the girl Marshall liked was not Everest, but Skye. Horrified that his best friend was doing what he had dream of doing for years. Angry that he was with his crush. makong fall into the darkest pit of despair. ending theme: https://youtu.be/Ua504SfHYLg